Fil:TheGuraGuraMan/@comment-13376834-20120626201616/@comment-4769976-20120818103931
Yeah good idea, was gonna ask you to do that anyway. so here are the explanations to make the textbox : Know that you need the original game to compare if the lines fit in the textbox. Open the game, unlock the 2 first arc : Bonus => Scellés = La purification du coton Go the the chapters page : Commencer => click Mion => Aller à l'index => OK the chapters who still have the "Livre 2" stuff don't have the textbox. You need to add these lines to create the textbox, but do it AT THE END ! In the classic view, you can easily see if the text doesn't fit. The textbox have 4 lines, if the text have more than that, it mean it doesn't fit How to begin a new page. set \ (and not " / " !!!!) at the end of EVERY line, even if a text line isn't long, always do that, you don't have to make pages wich finish after the end of the faurth line everytime, only do that for long sentences. Exemple : ^ J'avais profit√© du jour de repos pour me la couler douce ce matin%-l√†, et la sanction fut imm√©diate%.: j'√©tais en retard pour mon rendez%-vous avec les filles.\ This text fit. d^-!-~n~ Mais non, voyons%.!@ Je me suis juste dit que Keiichi...@ Ben, c'est un gar√ßon, quoi, il lui faut de quoi se remplir l'estomac, quand m√™me%.!@ C'est bon, on peut y aller%.! Oh%-hisse%.!~u~\ This one fit too, but it's almost the maximum. ^-!-~n~ Nous prenons les vieux futons et autres kimonos d'int√©rieur qui sont us√©s,\ et nous leur offrons une sorte de fun√©railles en reconnaissance de la chaleur qu'ils nous ont procur√©e toutes ces ann√©es.\ This one doesn't fit, so we set \ in a part of it to cut it. btw the @ mean that you have to click to get the rest, so if the text doesn't fit, replace one of them by \ . It's better like this, but you can still do it without those. A last thing : you'll usually see lines with only br, add a ; to set them as a comment. example : ;br the non textboxed parts begin at the chapter day9, so look at : *Watanagasi_day9 to find it quickly. I'll maybe link you the dropbox of the project (it's a software wich link a folder between computers, so if someone put something inside, the others computer wich get it too) but I can't for now, I'm gonna go to a place for one week today where there isn't internet connection, but I'll see if I can at least get some to check my mails and see if you have a problem. Now for the link of the game : Removed this is the french VN for the questions arcs, I'll erase it after you'll ddl it. http://www.mediafire.com/?ts293uzc3td9m this the link to the patch. http://www.mediafire.com/?67f45lj15dzo2sz Finally, here is the last version of the script, it is called 00.utf, it's a text file. Just replace the one of the patch by your version. I'm on Mac so sorry but I don't really know the software you should use for coding on Windows.. (but if you are on Mac, use textedit, and it's already in the app folder) I think that's all, do as many chapter as you want, good luck, and thanks for helping.